


One Day Together

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Cringe, M/M, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Kisaragi Zanya/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Kudos: 1





	One Day Together

It was other day at the buddy police force, fighting illegal monsters, It was very dangerous to do and he knew that of course. Zanya was new to the buddy police force, but lucky he had the help of his many friends. Speaking of friends, he was with one of them now, Tasuku. A part of him was a little nervous. He never really talk nor hangout with Tasuku a lot for that matter. How ever training with him wasn't that bad.  
  
  
Zanya was outside alone, enjoying the nice cold air and the out doors. He likes to be alone like this, it helps him a lot just to think or even just to relex. After all even some as great as him needed some alone time But, he couldn't... no he didn't want to relex. All that kept going in his mind was...Tasuku...  



End file.
